someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Gimme Shelter
}} Gimme Shelter is a side quest in The Inheritance Description When there is a family with no where to go struggling to own property over some less fortunate civilians, which side would you pick? Detailed walkthrough After completing The Inheritance, you will find a family; the Anderson's outside a building just outside of Westside in the north east area. Speak to James and he'll tell you that some Hobos have taken over the building next to them, which he had purchased from the NCR with the last of his money after his farm in Redding was on the brink of shutting down, and they can't inhabit the building until the Hobos leave. He asks if you could get rid of them so he and his family can finally move in and start a trading post, he even offers to pay you should you get them to leave without violence. Go inside the building and speak to the man in charge; Ronnie. You can instantly choose to kill him and all his Hobo friends including a dog named Rutger, which is a quick way to complete the quest, the Andersons will move in but won't give you a reward for helping them and ask that you don't visit them again. If you choose to solve the issue accordingly, Ronnie will tell you that he and his friends have been out on the roads for weeks and this building was the only place they've been able to hold up, their people are sick and they have a pregnant woman, so they can't just up and leave. At this point, you have two sides to deal with. Dispose the Hobos Other than killing them, you have many ways to get them to leave: *Give them 500 caps so they'll have enough to buy food and shelter elsewhere, they'll happily accept it and leave. *With a Survival skill of 75, you can convince him that the building won't do for them as they have no food or water source and the Fiends are roaming nearby, Ronnie sees the realisation in this and leaves with his group. **If you have less than 75 Survival, you can question if he really wants to live off "roaches and rats" and that he would be better off somewhere else, but he'll counter argue that he can find what he needs as he has done so for months, and as long as they have a roof, they'll be fine. *With an Unarmed skill of 80, you can threaten to break his neck if he doesn't leave, they'll leave frightened. **If you have less than 80 Unarmed skill, you can try to threaten that the situation will get physical if he doesn't leave, but he'll just blow your threat off by threatening you about attempting to bulldog a hobo with a shotgun is not smart. *If you have the Terrifying Presence perk, you can threaten to turn his skull into a collection jar for those at Freeside. He'll leave scared. Go outside and tell James that the Hobos left, he'll reward you with 100 caps and asks that you come back and visit later. Dispose the Andersons If you simply don't want to help the Andersons, you can question Ronnie what you can do to get rid of them, he recommends you lay charm on them in order to get them to leave, he advises you don't use violence as killing an NCR family will most likely cause a disaster. Go outside and tell James that it would be best for them to leave, he'll refuse, so you'll have to convince him. You can simply kill him but that'll fail the quest, so there are other options: *Give him 1,000 caps so he can own a property elsewhere, he thanks you and leaves, hoping to buy a new lot. *With a Melee Weapons skill of 85, you can threaten to disembowel him in front of his own family, he'll leave pleading that you don't hurt him, you'll lose 50 points of karma for this. **If you have less than 85 Melee Weapons, you can threaten to bash his brains in, but he won't fall for your intimidation, claiming he's got "God" and the NCR looking out for him and his family. *With a Speech skill of 75, you can convince him that the building is a dangerous place as it is on the edge of a frontier, questioning if it's smart to have his family stay there, he and his family will leave, saddened, hoping to get back to California so they can start over. **If you have less than 75 Speech, you can try telling him that if he doesn't like it he can leave, he'll refuse, having claimed to have sacrificed so much to make it to the building. Once they're gone, the quest will complete. Get the Hobos to work with the Andersons If you have a Speech skill of 25, you can suggest to Ronnie that maybe he and his friends could sign on to work with the Andersons so it would benefit everyone. He'll agree as long as Anderson throws in a fair wage and gives them food every now and then. He hesitates to the idea as he wouldn't like living with Hobos, but agrees that he'll need manpower, so he agrees to do so. The quest completes. If you return later, you will find that the Andersons have opened up shop with the hobos as clerks. If you return again later, you will find the shop abandoned, the Andersons dead with the exception of the two sons, and a few dead caravaneers as well, the hobos are nowhere to be seen. On the floor you can find a note by one of the hobos titled I got it coming and a holodisk from James titled My Reminders. If you return another time, you will find three graves outside the shop with a note titled I will find them from Robert. Notes *At some point in development of New Vegas Bounties III, depending on how you resolved this quest, Ronnie would have appeared again. Judging from his equipment, faction list and karma level, it can be assumed that it would have corresponded to the outcome of getting him to work with the Andersons. According to his script package, he would've been one of the raiders invading the compound alongside Ingram and Saunders in Devil's Due. Category:The Inheritance quests